Heroes' Alliance: The Field Guide
by Bloxanoid
Summary: Welcome to the HA Field Guide! Meant to help you with understanding my books better! Get some insight on the characters, the heroes, the places, the artifacts, and more! Hope you enjoy! (This is the full version.)
1. Introduction

**Hey guys, I decided to make a field guide for my stories just in case it get's even more popular. Hope you enjoy!**

The purpose of this guide is to give you some background on some of the characters and heroes and some information on some of the artifacts in the series. This will help you guys understand my stories better. Hope you enjoy the Heroes' Alliance Guide!


	2. Book Guide

**This chapter will be updated when a new book is added. All books can be accessed via my profile.**

The Series (in chronological order. It is recommended to read in order to get the best experience):

Book 1: Frantic at FnaF

Other Books:

The Field Guide (Preview)

_The Field Guide_ (You are here!)


	3. Abby

**Abby**

_Type: _Hero (Symbol: A)

_Strength: _Charm

_Weakness: _Logical Thinking

_Age:_ 13

_Relationships:_ Boyfriend: Jason

_Appearance:_

_Height: 5' 1_"

_Weight: _106 lbs.

_Physical Appearance:_ Blond hair, blue eyes

_Background Information:_

Abby is the cute girl in the HA. Also a student at Drakon Valley Middle, she dates one of the most popular boys in school: Jason. Everybody wants to know her. Don't underestimate her just because she's blonde; she can outsmart the majority of the kids. She is also the head cheerleader and plays volleyball. Very athletic compared to appearance.

_Pet Peeve: _Tests

_Fun Fact: Abby has broken the most bones in school: all of them because of cheerleading._


	4. Fred

**Fred**

_Type: _Hero (Symbol: F)

_Strength: _Strength

_Weakness: _Agility

_Age:_ 13

_Relationships:_ None

_Appearance:_

_Height: 5' 4_"

_Weight: _150 lbs.

_Physical Appearance:_ Brown hair, green eyes, buff

_Background Information:_

Fred is one of the strongest kids at Drakon Valley. He's all plays tackle on the football team and he blocks for Jason, just like in the HA. One of the three first heroes, Fred is not afraid to throw you into the air. He also likes to wrestle and play hockey. However, he's not your everyday jock; he gets straight A's.

_Pet Peeve: _Wait Time

_Fun Fact: _Fred is the national wrestling champion.


	5. Jason

**Russell "Jason" Concord**

_Type: _Hero (Symbol: J*)

_Strength: _Leadership

_Weakness: _Strength

_Age:_ 13

_Pairings: _Abby (A*)

_ Height: _5' 0"

_Physical Appearance: _Black hair, brown eyes, slim

_Background Information:_

Jason is the leader of the Heroes' Alliance and the backbone of the operations. Without Jason, the Heroes' Alliance wouldn't be able to function. Jason is one of the popular kids at Drakon Valley Middle School, but he doesn't take it for granted. He isn't snotty like some of the really popular people. He treats everybody nice. He's the all-star pitcher for the school baseball team, and is also the quarterback for the football team. Everything in life was going good for Jason until the Crystal topic came up. Jason also loves to play video games, which was why he was able to land his spot as the leader of the Heroes' Alliance.

_Pet Peeve: _Long Projects

_Fun Fact: _Jason is also the leader of the Math Team


	6. Fragment

**Fragment**

_Type: Artifact (Crystal Tier VII)_

_Rarity: Uncommon_

_Next Tier: Jewels_

_Color: Varies (based off location)_

_Found: In Certain Official Games_

_Appearance: 2 Triangular Pyramids back to back_

_Description: _Created from Shards. If any of it's Shards are missing, it will shine a blood red color and will if touched explode. Fragments are the next tier up in the Crystal and are thought to be the tier before the Gaming Crystal, but in fact is not even close.

_Fun Fact: _Each dimension except for reality has Fragments as well, and every dimension's Fragment is a different color. No two dimension's Fragments are the same.


	7. Shard

**Shard**

_Type: Artifact (Crystal Tier VIII)_

_Rarity: Common_

_Next Tier: Fragment_

_Color: Varies (based off location)_

_Found: In Characters_

_Appearance: Triangular Pyramid_

_Description: _The basic piece of the Crystal. It is found inside characters and gives them the life force that allows them to live. Without a Shard, a character cannot operate. They are the main crystal that the GC is after and it is crucial that the Heroes' Alliance keep them safe from the GC and also reclaim them.

_Fun Fact: _Each dimension except for reality has Shards, and every dimension's Shards are different colors. No two dimension's Shards are the same.


End file.
